<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Ruins by _Player_One_ (Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461708">We Are Ruins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty/pseuds/_Player_One_'>_Player_One_ (Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShikaSaku Hanami 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of drugs and alcohol, Oral Sex, PWP, Smutt, Vaginal Sex, its just a smutt shot, mentions of past relationships - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Mild_Sweet_n_Salty/pseuds/_Player_One_</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shikamaru and Sakura both needed a night to stop remembering. They decide the best way to do that is in the arms of each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Past) Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, (Past) Nara Shikamaru/Temari (Naruto), Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ShikaSaku Hanami 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ShikaSaku Hanami 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mmmmmmm……… I don't really write smutt, so I hope this is okay. The shot is based off of a (unpublished) ShikaSaku fic I'm working on called "Broken Hearts Club"</p><p>I won't give too much away, but basically Sakura and Shikamaru both end up having bad endings to their relationships with Sasuke and Temari respectively, and they end up together. Its gonna be a slow-burn with the occasional NSFW scene here and there, and this is the first time I've written anything naughty for it. I probably won't use this specific one in the story, but it's whatever.</p><p>Prompt Seven- We Are Ruins</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Partying was the last thing on either of their minds. But Ino gets what Ino wants, especially when it comes to controlling the free hours of her closest friends. Shikamaru couldn’t lie, he welcomed the distraction, but it wasn’t a good enough distraction to keep him out of his own head.</p><p>Sakura found him on the balcony, smoking a cigarette and nursing a beer. She was in the same boat as him, stuck in her thoughts as she settled against the railing silently. They watched as the village moved below them, late-night partiers and shinobi patrolling the streets wandering about beneath their watchful gazes.</p><p>Sakura glanced over at Shikamaru when he sighed, stubbing the butt of his smoke on the railing. He took a swig of his drink, grimacing at the bitter taste. </p><p>“Ino drag you here too?”</p><p>“Shut up,” Sakura huffed. “You already know she did, just as against my will as yours.” Shikamaru frowned, rolling his neck.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” They stood in silence, the awkward tension growing thicker by the second. Finally, Sakura broke it, tossing back the rest of her drink and grabbing Shikamaru by the front of his shirt. </p><p>“Look, Nara,” she snapped. “I don’t know what your end goal is here, but I don’t plan on leaving this party until I’m drunk, high, or about to get dicked down. I’m two for three. What I do know you know is that we’re the only single people at this party. So, whaddaya’ say? You wanna’ head back to my place and blow off some steam?” Shikamaru swallowed and nodded. </p><p>Smirking, Sakura wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled his face down, so it was even with hers. He could smell the booze and mary-j on her, as well as the scent of her coco lotion. He felt the jutsu activate, and they were standing in the middle of her apartment living room. </p><p>Not waiting, Shikamaru leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, hands settling on her hips and pulling her closer as she hummed against him. Her lips parted, and he tongue caressed hers in ad almost aggressive dance for dominance. Shikamaru was willing to concede the reigns, but only after he put up a fight. </p><p>Sakura wasn’t having any of that, forcing him to walk backwards blindly as she swallowed down the taste of smoke and cheap booze on his tongue. His back pressed against the wall, and Shikamaru groaned softly when Sakura slotted her hips against his. She could feel his growing hardness press against her belly, and she wriggled against him teasingly. </p><p>Shikamaru didn’t like how much he liked that. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hip in a bruising grip, and he forced her back with his tongue, bowing her back slightly. His lips left hers and nibbled a trail down her jaw, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. <br/>
“Shika…” She breathed out softly. His teeth pinched on the side of her neck, making her gasp and arch against him. Shikamaru growled at the friction, laving the abused spot with his tongue. </p><p>Her fingers pushed up his shirt, spreading over the planes of his stomach. The muscles trembled beneath the feather-light touch, the drag of her nails on his skin. Breaking apart for only a moment, Shikamaru had a split-second to see the flush to Sakura’s cheeks and the glimmer in her eyes before his shirt was yanked over his head and discarded on the floor. </p><p>Her lips came down on his clavicle, biting and sucking the sensitive skin there. Shikamaru threaded his fingers into her hair, dropping his head against the wall. She used that to trace her mouth up his exposed throat, teeth nibbling the line of his jugular in a deadly caress. Shikamaru hummed at the contact, his hands sliding up and down Sakura’s sides. </p><p>She bit the tendon in his neck, making him growl in warning. She was playing a dangerous game, biting near such a vulnerable spot in a trained killer, and while Shikamaru suppressed the instinct to drop his chin and bite back, he couldn’t keep his hips from lurching at the sudden sharp pain. </p><p>“Sakura,” he warned, the deep growl in his chest rumbling out almost animalistically. He felt her smirk against his skin.</p><p>“How about we go somewhere a bit more private?” She didn’t wait for an answer, extracting herself from his grip and running down the hall with a teasing smile on her lips. Shikamaru took a deep breath, taking a moment to collect himself.</p><p>He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of Sakura, after all. </p><p>When he finally turned to follow Sakura, his heart skipped. Strewn across the hall were her clothes, haphazardly kicked in the corners. Licking his lips, Shikamaru took the moment to kick off his sandals and pants.</p><p>Her room was surprisingly utilitarian, the only touches of Sakura being the empty flower vase on her dresser and three photos—one of her when she graduated, one of her genin photo from so many years ago, and one of the Konoha twelve taken at the beginning of the war, when they were all still young and dumb and alive—and the unnecessary amount of pillows she had discarded from the bed.<br/>
She lay in the middle of said bed, reclined on her back, the only piece of clothing left being her sheer red panties. Shikamaru gnawed his lip, stalking towards her. </p><p>“Shika,” she whispered, tracing a hand up her ribs. His eyes followed the movement, taking in the creamy white of her skin, stilling to take in the light scars that decorated her body. Temari never let him see her scars, claiming they embarrassed her. </p><p><em>They were the hottest things he had ever seen.</em> </p><p>Sakura was a kunoichi. A trained killer with the ability to seduce and destroy any and every person she came across. He knew she had the power to tear out this throat with her teeth and keep him from dying. She was hands down the single strongest and most terrifying thing on the face of the planet. </p><p>But still, Shikamaru knew she was capable of a great gentleness not unlike a mother cradling her child. He saw it in the way she watched her friends, with a protective glint in her eye. The way she attended to her patients at the hospital with a tenderness born only of great violence. He saw it in the way she spoke to her genin students, firm yet gentle in her teachings. </p><p>He saw it in the way she stared at him now, her green eyes alit with a fierce emotion, barely shadowed by the raging lust he saw in her gaze. </p><p>Shikamaru smirked when her eyes widened. The hand she used to caress her own body was locked in shadow, stilled as he fingers barely brushed the underside of her breast. </p><p>“Don’t be a tease,” Shikamaru purred. A grin stretched over her face, and Sakura shifted so she was sitting on her knees. The shadow released her, and she crawled toward Shikamaru as he moved to the bed. When he stood at the edge, she nuzzled her face against his thigh. He could feel the heat of her breath over the sensitive skin.</p><p>She stared up at him with wide, innocent eyes, and gently ran her nails up the length of his thigh to the band of his underwear. Her tongue darted out. Shikamaru mirrored the action, eyes heavy and dark with desire. </p><p>Sakura curled her fingers around the fabric of his boxers and pulled, letting them slide to his ankles as she took his erect cock in her hands. Shikamaru groaned loudly at the contact, lacing his fingers into her hair. She huffed a laugh softly.<br/>
Lowering her gaze from his, Sakura took the leap and ran her tongue up the bottom of his dick, humming softly at the silky warmth. Shikamaru groaned again, louder, his fingers tightening in her hair. </p><p>She gently stroked him, giving little kitten licks to the underside of the head, one hand reaching back to fondle his testes. Her mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, and Shikamaru couldn’t hold back.</p><p>“Sakura,” he ground out, bowing over her. He hummed, the vibration sending a jolt straight down to his balls. She bobbed her head, eyes flicking up to his on occasion, each hollow of her cheeks taking her lower down the shaft. Shikamaru grunted when he felt the back of her throat constricting around him. Her teeth gently scraped along, and his brain registered the pain and potential danger as pure pleasure.</p><p>“Sakura,” he grunted again. “Sakura, if you don’t stop now, I’m gonna come.” Her eyes flashed, and Shikamaru’s breath hitched in his throat when she wrapped her hands around the backs of his thighs and buried his cock in her throat. He cried out at the sensation, not able to hold back as he thrust forward. She took it like a champ, only making small ‘gack’ sounds when Shikamaru pulled back enough to let her breath.</p><p>His balls tightened, and with a feral growl, Shikamaru orgasmed. </p><p>She pulled back, only grimacing lightly. Shikamaru blushed. “Sorry.” She grinned up at him, eyes closer to emerald green than their usual seafoam color. They glittered like sharpened stones in the moonlight.</p><p>Shikamaru leaned down and kissed Sakura, deep and thorough. He could taste himself on her tongue, salty and bitter, but he didn’t care. He pushed against her, laying her back on the bad as he straddled her body. </p><p>His rough hands were warms against her breasts, fingers pinching and rolling her nipples playfully. Sakura moaned, lifting her hips. Shikamaru breathed a laugh against her lips.</p><p>His mouth trailed lower, leaving dark marks all along the pale column of her neck like a beacon. His lips traced over her clavicle, his tongue teased her breasts, his teeth found the ridges of her ribs and hip bones. Sakura could feel the tender attention he laid on each scar littering her torso, his tongue flattening against the large one bisecting her lower stomach. </p><p>He sat back and lifted one leg, pressing a kiss against the inside of her thigh. Sakura was certain she couldn’t become any more aroused as he lathered the skin with kisses. His teeth nipped the back of her knee, and she gasped at the new sensation. Sasuke was never this loving to her, this attuned and considerate to her or her pleasure—he was double-pump-and-done kind of guy. </p><p>Sakura knew Shikamaru would treat her right, even if it was only for one night. </p><p>His mouth ghosted along the smooth skin of her inner thighs, faint stubble rubbing her skin in the most sensual embrace she had ever experienced. Her hips arched right before his mouth could reach the junction of her thighs, and with a small chuckle, Shikamaru pulled back and began the process again with her other leg.</p><p>“’Maru,” she whined, dragging his name out in a breathless moan. “Don’t be a tease.” She felt his lips curl against her skin, but it didn’t stop him from taking his time with her.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like forever, his face hovered over her core, his eyes locked on hers. </p><p>“Tell me,” he purred. “Did he ever make you feel this good?” She whimpered, shaking her head and clamping her teeth down on her lip. “Pity,” Shikamaru said. “You deserve a man who can make you <em>scream</em>.”</p><p>The shudder hadn’t fully passed through Sakura’s body when Shikamaru descended on her. Even through the fabric of her panties, Shikamaru made her stomach flip and her legs tremble. She cried out when he pulled away, only for her voice to grow louder when the scrap of fabric was stripped away and Shikamaru’s tongue teased bare flesh. </p><p>He was an expert with his mouth, immediately finding her bundle of nerves and flattening his tongue against it. Sakura felt no remorse when his hairband snapped under her fingers, allowing his hair to fall free. She threaded her fingers through the dark strands, the contrast of her pale hands against his dark, coarse hair almost enough to make her climax on the spot. </p><p>He moaned wantonly, her hips bucking against his mouth as he strummed her like a fiddle. The air was stolen from her lungs when one of his long fingers teased her entrance. His eyes were trained on her face, his mouth was working overtime on her clot, and his finger pressed against her in such a <em>delicious</em> way…</p><p>Sakura came, crying out loudly. “’Maru!”</p><p>She felt him grin against her, tongue lapping at the juices that spilled from within her before they could drip down on the bed covers. <br/>
He didn’t stop, his finger (which soon became two and then three) pushing in and out in a gently rocking motion through her climax, his tongue never straying far from its point. Sakura, sensitive and still so turned on by those dark eyes watching her, quickly reached a second orgasm within minutes. Shikamaru touched her through that one too, only pulling back and wiping his face when the last waves of her climax subsided.</p><p>“Itadakimasu,” he purred. She flushed brightly, legs clenching in embarrassment. He crawled up her body and pressed a kiss against her lips passionately. Just as he could before, she could taste her essence on his tongue, an unusual, almost sweet taste. It made her body <em>burn</em> in arousal. </p><p>She wrapped her legs around his waist, whimpering breathlessly (“’Maru, I want you, I want you so badly”) as his hips rutted against hers. His dick was rock hard again, rubbing against her core with a heat unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Her hands trailed erratically, moving from tugging the hair at the base of his skull to care sign his chest to digging her nails into the firm muscle of his back and shoulders. He seemed to like the last one the most, growling and pressing against her harder with every rake.</p><p>Finally, with excruciating slowness, Shikamaru penetrated her fully. She moaned loudly, head thrown back in ecstasy as he stretched her out. He was bigger than any man she had ever slept with, and it made her tremble with delight. </p><p>He groaned softly in her ear as he bottomed out, taking a moment to compose himself before slowly pulling back out. His hips rocked forward, sending pleasure zinging through both of their bodies.</p><p>Sakura rocked against him, mouthing at his neck and digging into the flesh of his back. He wasn’t much better, hands definitely leaving a bruise or two on her pale skin as he pounded into her with fervor. Sakura moaned so loudly, he would be surprised if the neighbors didn’t knock on the walls. Some vindictive part of him knew with a smug certainty that Sasuke, nor any other guy, had ever fucked Sakura the way he was. </p><p>“Ah, ‘Maru, more!” She wailed, clutching onto his shoulders like a lifeline. Shikamaru gave her what she wanted, pistoning his hips in and out as he growled deep in his chest. Her walls tightened around his cock, and Shikamaru could feel each pulse of her orgasm in time with the sound of his hips smacking against hers with an almost brutal force. Her body shook beneath his, her voice cracking as she screamed her satisfaction to the heavens, and Shikamaru finally released.</p><p>His body shook with as much force as Sakura’s, depositing his spunk on her lower stomach and the duvet. She kissed him deeply, hands kneading against his ribs as he panted with each wave of pleasure.</p><p>He landed on the bad next to her, gasping for air. Sweat started to cool on his skin, and Sakura was tracing circles on his hip. </p><p>“Shower?” She whispered. He cracked an eye open, smiling at her. She was demolished—her eyes were light and content in a way he hadn’t seen in years, her face was fully flushed, her lips were bruised and swollen, and her hair screamed ‘thoroughly fucked.’</p><p>“Yeah, sure.” She rolled out of the bed, and Shikamaru held back a laugh as he watched her ass shake. She had a limp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>